Why did we fall for eachother?
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: So overcome with sadness, bordering depression, I was comforted by the person I least expected. Now I am the happiest girl in the world. How long will it last? Warning: Sasuke my be ooc in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one of the results from a Naruto quiz I took, I'm just turning it into a story. The oc is me!(that kinda rhymed) I hope you enjoy**

underline means I added this to the results myself

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

(My POV)

You know when you can just look into someone's eyes and you can feel their pain, well that's what Sasuke did with me and I had no idea. The idea of my innocence and purity brought him to have an un-escapable desire to protect, care and love me.

In the dark nights when I sat by the lake alone, tears rolling down my face, Sasuke would stop training in the forest nearby sensing that I am close and watch me.

The moonlight reflected off the water and enabled my luminous light brown hair to shine.

I hated myself because if I weren't born then my family wouldn't of died.

When I was very young, before the whole Uchiha massacre, I lived happily in one of the wealthiest families in the hidden leaf village until I was kidnapped and there was a ransom for me. My mother and father did everything for my, gave all their money to the elite thieves just so I would be safe, they even ended up giving their own lives for me, only wishing I would have a sibling or close relatives who I can count on but it was too late. I was not only left alone, homeless and with nothing but a pair of diamond earrings I buried as a child(i still remember where they were, but someone dug them up and took them). The hokage was kind enough to place me in an accommodation next door to a blonde child who's parents also died for him, I don't speak to him much but I liked him, he was friendly.

Sasuke finally, after so many years got the courage to approach me.

I straightened up slightly as I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Out here again, Julia? " He asked.

I looked up at him, my eyes glistening with beads of water.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I know the hokage told me to stop worrying but I just can't. It's all my fault." I said and my mouth started to quiver.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he sighed and sat next to me. "Do you think this is what they want?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think they want you to always cry and be sad, do you think it will change what happened?"

I shook my head.

"If I learnt one thing, it's what Naruto told me. You cant change the past but you can change the future. I know you might feel alone... I also feel alone. it's a horrible fate, to be left without your loved ones. No material objects can replace them." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I replied, I knew it was true but it didn't stop it from hurting.

"Please Julia-chan, go get some rest, it will help." Sasuke said softly, his dark grey blue eyes gazing over mine.

I nodded and left to the apartment the hokage left for me.

Once I entered my room, there was a note on the bed which had my name neatly written on the front.

"Julia, be mine."

It said simply and I smiled.

I knew it was Sasuke's hand writing, I could recognize it for myself.

* * *

**A/N 2: This is the result I got from a quiz, so I didn't write it except for fixing spelling errors and adding in my name. Should I add a new chapter? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:First of all, I would like to thank CeciliaWinnifer for reviewing this story and for being the first on to review it. I am glad that you love the story. This chapter is dedicated to you. Second, the first chapter is set right after Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were assigned to team 7. Just letting you know so you can get an idea as to how old they are in this story. Also, in this story the Naruto world will be a little more modern, but not so much that it messes up the timeline.**

_this is thought_

**I hope you enjoy**

**this chapter is set about a month after the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did...*mind wanders into land of my fantasies***

**Edit: I had to add something because it wasn't there the first time even though I know I typed it.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

The sound of birds from my open window wake me up.

_Wait, I didn't open my window last night._

I feel something tighten around my waist.

I look over my shoulder and I see Sasuke sleeping peacefully with his arms around me.

_Oh, now I remember. I had a really bad nightmare last night and woke up screaming. My phone had gone off, letting me know someone had text, more specifically Sasuke. He asked if I was ok. I said I was fine. Then he told me not to lie to him. I asked how he would know whether I was lying or not. He replied my telling me to open my window. That is when I heard a knock at my window. I opened my window and saw him sitting on a tree branch that was close to the window. Apparently he was taking a late night walk when he heard me scream. I told him about my dream. He decided to stay the night so if I had anymore nightmare he would be able to calm me down._

I turn so am now facing him and start to absent mindlessly play with his hair as I think about the events of the past month.

*(flashback)*

The morning after I received the note from Sasuke I decided to confront him about it, but I was saving that for night. When I got up I dressed my self in one of my prettiest outfits, a black kimono style dress with lavender blossoms on it, a pair of black flats and a gold heart shaped locket with a heart shaped ruby in the center and small onyx gems framing the gold that I found in a wrapped box on my birthday a few years ago and it came with a card that simply said happy birthday, but i knew who it was from.

The dress was also a present, but not from the person who gave me the necklace. Naruto, the blonde boy who lives next to me, gave me the dress last year when I turned 12. I guess he felt he owed me since I gave him a blanket that I knitted for him and gave him for the previous Christmas. We never talked much, but I knew how he felt not really having anyone who cares for you, whether it be friends or family. I knew he had Iruka looking after him, but he didn't really have friends, so I was (and sill am) nice to him.

After I brushed my waist length hair I left my apartment and wandered around town.

I ran into Hinata, almost literally ran into her, and we decided to hang out for a little bit.

For the longest time Hinata had been my only friend and our friendship started because we both bought a copy of the same book on the same day. I know it sounds cliche, but I don't give a flying duck about it. She is a really sweet girl and a great friend.

The 2 of us decided to go shopping. I'm no shopper, but it was still nice to spend time with her and I needed some new clothes anyways.

After about an hour of shopping we went to get some ice cream, but Neji came and had to take Hinata home.

We said our goodbyes and they left.

My stomach started to growl so I quickly decided to drop my bags off at home then I went to Ichuraka's(**A/N: did I spell that write?**) for ramen.

When I got there I noticed 4 other people who had also just arrived.

Sasuke was the first to see me.

I tried to contain my blush when he smiled at me and I smiled back.

He was about to say something but was int interrupted.

"HEY JULIA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled when he saw me.

"Hello Naruto." I said with a smile.

"Hello Julia." Sakura said with a mix of politeness, warmth, and kindness.

"Hello Sakura." I said, returning the kindness.

"Hello Julia-chan, it is nice to see you." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"It is nice to see you to Kakashi-nii." I said with a small smile.

Kakashi is my godfather and after my family was killed, before I lived next to Naruto, I lived with Kakashi until the Hokage decided I should live on my own because Kakashi-nii would be out on missions a lot and I would be alone. He also thought it would be good for both Naruto and I to live next to each other and possibly become friends.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had shocked looks on their faces, some more than others.

I tried not to laugh.

Kakashi chuckled a little.

"I'll explain it to you 3 later, but right now I need to see the Hokage." With that said he left.

It was silent for a few moments until both Naruto and my stomachs grumble loudly.

"Are you going to eat with us Julia-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." I replied

In order from left to right is how we sat: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. and me with no one else next to me.

Our orders: Naruto&I got beef ramen, Sasuke got miso ramen, and Sakura got salt ramen.

We waited for a few minutes.

"That is a very pretty dress Julia. Where did you get it?" Sakura asked me.

"Thanks Sakura. Naruto gave it to me last year on my birthday." I said smiling

Naruto decided to but into the conversation.

"I'm glad you like it Julia-chan."

I smiled at him.

"What about your necklace?" Sakura asked.

"I found it in a wrapped box in my apartment a few years ago on my birthday. I don't know who it's from. There was a card, but all it said was happy birthday." I said with a smile at my partial lie. Partial because I know who the necklace was from.

Sasuke gave me a look when I said I didn't know who the necklace was from, almost as if her knew I was lying.

Before one of them could ask me anything else our food came.

By the time we were done Sakura had eaten 2 bowls, Sasuke 3, I ate 2 1/2, and Naruto ate 5 1/2 (I offered him the rest of mine after I had my fill).

We paid and I headed towards a park to relax a bit.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was setting.

I straightened my dress and walked to the lake and sat there for a few minutes.

I knew he was there, but I pretended not to notice him until he was right next to me.

He knew I was smiling.

When he came up behind me he saw the note in my hands

He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You got my note." It was more of a statement than a question, but I still nodded.

"Your answer?" He asked.

I turned so I was facing him with a smile on my face.

"Yes. I'll be yours Sasuke." I said while trying hard not to let my happy tears fall.

He pulled me into a hug, which I returned happily.

I felt his lips on my forehead and I blushed a little.

When he pulled back he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like the necklace." He said.

I blushed a little.

"I have something else for you." He said

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and leaned in so that his mouth was by my ear.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. His warm breath tickled my ear.

I closed my eyes and felt something go through my right ear and some pressure in the back and the same thing again but in my left ear.

"Ok, open your eyes." I said.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw (Sasuke was holding a mirror in front of me).

In my ears were the diamond earrings I buried years ago.

"W-where did you find these?" I asked

"I saw you bury them. I knew you would eventually want them back." He replied.

I felt tears start to fall a little.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said in a happy and somewhat quiet voice, but I knew he heard me. I could tell by the smile he had on his faced as he wiped my tears away.

We sat there for a few minutes before he grabbed my hand, got up which brought me up with him, and started walking.

We walked through the village, hand in hand, in comfortable silence.

I saw the ice cream shop ahead and remembered that I was going to get some earlier but I forgot.

Sasuke noticed me looking at the shop.

Before I could say anything he walked us into the shop.

"Get whatever you want." He told me

I couldn't pick between strawberry and mint chocolate chip, but then I remembered that I got mint chocolate chip last time I came here, so I got a double scoop of strawberry.

Sasuke payed for my ice cream, much to my protest, and we left.

We continued our walk while I ate my ice cream.

We stopped at the park and he pulled my close to him as we sat under a Sakura tree.

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked

"What?" He asked back.

"Why don't you like sweets?"

"I don't know. Maybe I ate to many sweets at one time while I was really little and got really sick but I don't remember." He stated.

"Oh, that's to bad. You're missing out." I said and took another lick of my ice cream.

Just as I was about to take another lick, Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

I gave him a questioning look.

He leaned down a little and took a lick of my, already half gone, ice cream.

"I guess not all sweets are bad." He stated before leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

I blushed a little as I finished my ice cream.

"Can I ask you something Julia?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." I said.

"What is between you and Kakashi?" He asked me.

"He said he would tell you and your teammates later." I said smiling a bit.

"Please tell me." He said.

"I don't know." I teased a little.

"Julia." He stated simply.

"Fine I'll tell you. He's my godfather." I replied to him.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yep. And he is very protective of me." I said.

"That's good to know." He said.

We stayed at the park a little longer. I think I fell asleep, because I opened my eyes a little and I noticed the doors of the apartment building I live in. Sasuke was carrying me in his arms and my head was resting against his chest, I could hear his heart beat. I don't think he knew I was awake.

When we got to my door someone behind us spoke.

"Well, isn't this a cute site?" the person spoke.

It was Kakashi-nii.

Sasuke turned around to face my godfather.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Oh, and you don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore Julia." Kakashi stated.

I opened my eyes and glared at him a little.

"How long have you been awake?" Sasuke asked as he set me down.

"A few minutes. Oh, and Kakashi-nii I already told him that you're my godfather." I said with a smile on my face.

Kakashi just looked at me, but I knew he was smiling under his mask.

"What where you to doing out so late?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke and I replied at the same time.

"Really? Then why did I see the two of you leaving the ice cream shop together?" Kakashi asked with slight anger in his voice.

It was at that moment that I knew we were screwed.

Just when I though he was going to h yell at us, Kakashi-nii laughs.

"I was just giving you two a hard time. I knew that you would eventually end up together." He says with one of his smiles that you could only tell he was smiling by how he closed his visible eye.

I blushed a little at his statement.

"But," His voice suddenly had a very harsh and protective tone. "If you hurt her in anyway at all, well you don't want to find out." He said to Sasuke and walked off.

"And Sasuke, you might want to take those flowers out of your hair before Naruto sees you and laughs." Kakashi calls out.

I smiled a little when Sasuke got a confused look on his face and reached up to pull down the crown of flowers I placed on his head while we were out.

I think he knew I put them there.

A yawn escaped my lips alerting Sasuke that I needed to go to bed.

He gently pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Julia." He said and left after I went in to my apartment.

The next day Kakashi came over and told me that the Hokage wanted to see me.

I was worried but I went anyways.

Turned out he knew I was practicing ninja skills and thought I should join a genin team, but first I had to pass a few tests.

I was put on Kakashi-nii's team.

The next day I had to wait for him to introduce me to the team, but first he told them about our relationship.

"I know you all might be wondering about Julia and I and why we're so close. The truth is that she is my goddaughter, but I always saw her as my younger sister instead so we're more like siblings than anything else." He explained to them.

Naruto and Sakura had smiles on their faces, but I think Naruto as still confused. Sasuke just kept staring in the direction I was hiding in, as if he knew I was there.

"I have something else to tell you. There is going to be a new member of this team as of today." He said to them.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked excitedly

"You can come out now." Kakashi called over his shoulder towards me.

I jumped from the tree I was standing in and landed right next to Kakashi.

"Hello everyone." I said to them with s small smile on my face.

Naruto reacted first by yelling "GREAT TO HAVE YOU ON THE TEAM!" and almost tackle hugging me, but I managed to move out of the way and he ended up falling flat on his face.

I laughed at this while I helped him up and gave him a small hug.

Next was Sakura.

"I agree with Naruto on this" She said and hugged me.

Sasuke just smiled slightly at me, but I knew he was happy.

The next day was my first mission. We had to find a cat named Tora.

When we gave the cat back to his owner I understood why the cat ran away.

Naruto complained about always getting boring missions and ended up getting lectured about how missions work. I didn't really pay attention.

We ended up with a c ranked mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to the Land of Mist.

It was kinda funny when he insulted Naruto's height.

Later on we found out the mission was well above a c rank and was very dangerous.

At one point when I was protecting trying to protect Tazuna, by pushing him out of the way, I was almost attacked by Zabuzu, but Sasuke was quick enough and was able to pick me up and save me. This later prompted Naruto to tease us, mostly Sasuke, about him saving me because I'm his girlfriend.

I knew I couldn't deny it with the blush that crept onto my face.

I was worried that Sakura would get angry because I knew she had a crush on Sasuke, but it was the exact opposite. She was very happy for us. Weird, but maybe she was happy because Sasuke was happy. She is a great friend and I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

During a period of time Kakashi-nii taught us how to walk up trees by channeling chakra to our feet.

Sakura got completely up her tree first, but my tree was way taller than everyone else's trees. This sparked a little competition between Naruto and Sasuke.

It was difficult when we had to face Zabuzu again. Sasuke almost died, but we made it though.

(flashback end)

I let out a content sigh as the memories went back into their proper spots in my head.

I remove my hands from Sasuke's hair and try to turn back around, but his grip tightens more as he mumbles something incoherent.

The look on his face as he sleeps is so peaceful that I don't want to wake him up.

Instead I lay my head so that my head is under his chin, but not before I kiss him on his cheek.

This woke him up.

He gives me a semi-sleepy smile and kissed my forehead.

Neither one of us want to get up, but we have training today and he needs to go home and change clothes.

He kisses my forehead again before he leaves.

Sasuke and I have not actually kissed each other on the lips yet. I know I won't be his first kiss, after everyone graduated from the academy I heard some girls talking about how Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other while Naruto was standing on the desk and some dude accidentally bumped into Naruto which caused him to fall and kiss Sasuke. Thinking about that always makes me laugh. I may not be his first kiss, but Sasuke will be my first kiss.

I grab some clothes and towel before heading to my bathroom to shower.

About 30 minutes I come out later dressed, hair dry and brushed, and hitai-ate tied around my neck similar to how Hinata wears her's.

I grab my weapons and weapon pouch, but my shoes on and leave.

* * *

**A/N 2: Was this a good chapter? Please tell me what you think. No flames, but positive/constructive criticism is ok. Oh, and could you tell me if I spelled the name of the ramen shop right? Please and thank you.**


End file.
